A Present
by potterfan36041
Summary: A baby is on the way in the Scott household. But things do not always go as smoothly as planned. The basis for this story begins in Coming Full Circle, just to let you know it doesn't start from no where.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power Rangers. I do own the characters of Alex Scott and Angie Oliver. Enjoy!

AN: I know that it is not Christmas time, but I calculated months from the last story, in case anyone reads this and Coming Full Circle, just so my time line won't be way off. Hope you enjoy it!

Christmas time is always wonderful for those that are fortunate enough to enjoy it. The Scott's were enjoying their Christmas, like any other young couple would, except for the fact that they were waiting on a very special present. Trini Scott was a very happy and healthy nine months pregnant and although she was still comfortable, she could not wait for the baby to come, until the night of December 24th.

"Jason! Jason? Can you come here for a second?" Trini called down the stairs, as Jason looked up from the presents he was wrapping and then stood up to go towards the stairs.

He knew better than to ignore her and no matter what anyone else thought, he had the feeling this baby was going to come very soon. Trini had been much more tired lately and although the doctor didn't think that was abnormal, he did and he was the one that spent every day with her, not the doctor.

"Coming!" Jason called in return as he started up the stairs and headed towards their bedroom, where Trini had been camped out most of the night. He had sent her up there since he needed to finish his wrapping and he had figured she would nod off to sleep soon enough as she had gone to sleep before eight o'clock every night this week. "What's going on here?"

"I want to pack a suitcase tonight," Trini said, in a tone of the utmost importance and Jason walked over to the closet and pulled out a suitcase.

"What do you want for me to put in it?" Jason asked as Trini smiled over at him and she then scooted to the edge of the bed.

"I can do, it, Jase. I just couldn't reach the suitcase and I didn't want to try to climb on top of a chair. I don't trust myself that much right now," Trini said, as he handed her the suitcase and gave her a smile.

"Call me if you need anything. I'm not really doing anything too important," Jason said, as Trini smiled and nodded her head, as she waddled around the room, picking up things to put into her suitcase.

"Hey, Jason, pick up if you're there," Tommy's voice rang through the answering machine speaker and Jason picked up the phone, and continued on into the living room, trying to multi-task.

"What's going on, Tommy?" Jason asked, as he sat down on the floor and continued wrapping presents, while listening with one ear for anything odd that might be occurring upstairs.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I can come up there next week for those lessons if you still need me to. I didn't get your message until a few minutes ago. We've been in Angel Grove all day today with my parents. They wanted to have an early Christmas with Angie," Tommy said, as Jason heard a cry in the background and then Kim's voice trying to soothe Angie.

"I think that I'll need you to, but we'll just see how these next couple of days go. If Trini has the baby soon then I'll definitely need you up here. I won't be teaching next week," Jason said, as Tommy smiled on the other end of the phone.

He understood Jason needing to take the time off, but with just starting the dojo, he didn't need to do that. It might lose him customers, but lucky for him, the majority of his friends were black belts as well and could come sub at a moment's notice.

"All right, Jase. Call me if you need anything," Tommy said, as he reached over and took Angie out of Kim's arms.

"I will, bye," Jason said as he clicked the phone off and went back to truly concentrating on the presents in front of him.

"Ow," Trini murmured, as she felt a small cramp in her stomach and then continued on about her business of putting her suitcase together. That was until she felt another cramp in her side and sat down on the bed, knowing it would go away soon. She had been having these cramps for weeks.

"All done. Tri, you all right?" Jason asked, as she forced a smile and nodded her head yes. She had been having braxton-hicks contractions for days now and she was sure that was all it happened to be tonight. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jason," Trini said, as she placed a gown in her suitcase and then zipped it shut. "Little cramp."

"As long as you're sure about it," Jason said and then gave her a hug. It had not been the easiest nine months of his life, but it had been very rewarding to watch Trini grow and know that meant their child was growing as well. He had thought that Tommy was a little bit crazy when he talked about how much it affected him, but now he understood what it was like and he loved every minute of it.

"I am," Trini said, as she waddled over to the dresser and pulled out a nightgown. "I'll be to bed in a couple of minutes."

"Okay," Jason said, as he sat down on the edge of the bed and stared out the window.

No one could tell by looking outside that it was nearly freezing, which rarely happened there, but it still did not dim the lights coming from outside. Streetlights were one thing that Jason would never get used to, but they had to live in town for both of their jobs, although he would have loved to buy a house a little bit further out of the way, sometime in the future.

"Jase…" Trini managed to get out as she gripped the edge of the counter and felt a sudden surge of intense pain go through her body. "Jase!"

"What is it?" Jason asked, as he walked into the bathroom and saw her holding the edge of the counter, before she collapsed to the floor. "Tri, what's wrong?"

"Something's not right Jason, we need to go to the hospital," Trini said, as Jason nodded his head and then picked her up off the floor. "My bag."

"I'll come back and get it. I'm more worried about getting you to the car first," Jason said, as he carried her downstairs and then placed her in the car. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, just hurry," Trini said, as he watched as her eyes seemed to slip out of focus and she distractedly reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be right back," Jason whispered in her ear as he ran back inside and grabbed the bag from upstairs before coming down and locking the door. "I'm back, Tri. Tri?"

"Please hurry, Jase," Trini muttered as Jason's face paled and he took in a few deep breaths. How could everything be perfectly fine a few minutes ago and now something was obviously wrong?

"I will, don't worry. It's all going to be fine," Jason said, as he backed out of the drive and then sped off towards the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Tommy, call Jason," Kim said, as she placed Angie in her crib. She just had this strong feeling that something was going on that they needed to know about.

"Kim, I'm sure everything is fine. Jason said he would call if anything happened. You know that, just as well as I do," Tommy reasoned as Kim just looked at him. He knew that she was going to annoy him until he did it, so he might as well go ahead and call now. When she was in a mood like this, that was all that he could really do. "Fine, I'll call."

"Hello," Jason's voice answered as Tommy looked over at Kim, as if to prove his point that everything was perfectly fine, as Jason didn't sound panicked or anything like that.

"Hey, Jase," Tommy said, as he heard Jason sigh and then just shook his head.

"Tommy, I'm glad it's you. I need you to come up to Angel Grove, something is wrong with Trini," Jason said, as he looked over at her and she now let out a soft groan, but did not open her eyes.

"What?" Tommy asked, as Kim walked over and picked Angie up out of her crib and then went to grab the diaper bag. She knew what that type of reaction meant for the two of them and as much as she didn't want to go anywhere tonight, it sounded like they would be leaving in the next few minutes. "What's happened?"

"I don't know. Look I don't really have time to talk now, just come," Jason said, as he clicked the phone shut, knowing that Tommy and Kim would be at the hospital within the hour and that they would be his emotional support.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Never in his life had Jason Scott been so scared as he was right now. The doctors diagnosed Trini's condition quickly, but because of the early date, they wanted to see if they might be able to use medications to get it under control. She had gestational diabetes and her blood sugar had sky rocketed, but if they could control it, then Trini would be able to go home, without too much for them to worry about. Then she would be able to have the baby whenever her body was ready for it.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Tommy asked, as he walked into the waiting room and Kim hung back. She was sure that he would be able to comfort Jason in a way that she would never think of. She had never sat through this before or been worried sick about a loved one who was having a child, so Tommy was Jason's only help. Her words would probably just seem hollow to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just worried. It's her blood sugar, it's in the five hundred's and the doctors are hoping they can get it down with medication within the next couple of hours, but she may have to have a C-section any way," Jason said, as Tommy sat down in the seat next to him.

"What would you rather them do?" Tommy asked, as he knew that he didn't want for Kim to have a C-section unless it was the last option available, because of their other situation with being rangers. Jason, however, didn't have that part of his life to think about. He just had to think about the health of Trini and their baby, which made it much simpler on him to see things straight.

"I don't mind giving them some time to try to control it, but I don't want anything to happen to her. If something does, then I'll never be able to forgive myself," Jason said, as Tommy nodded his head and looked up at Kim.

"Is she awake, Jase?" Kim asked, as Jason nodded his head yes.

"But they don't want anyone back there right now. They are trying to get the right mix of drugs to not hurt the baby, but be able to get her blood sugar down. They'll let me know when I can go back," Jason said, as Kim sat down next to Tommy and placed the car seat on the floor, as Angie was sound asleep from the drive.

"Mr. Scott," a doctor in a crisp white coat said, as he walked through the double doors.

"Yes," Jason said, as the doctor's face gave a feeble smile and Tommy and Kim exchanged a glance. They had seen enough doctors to know that a smile like that was rarely good for whomever they were talking to.

"Can I talk to you in private?" the doctor asked, as Jason nodded his head yes and then followed him back through the doors. "I'm going to be honest with you Mr. Scott, your wife needs to have your baby sooner, rather than later. I don't know if we will be able to get her blood sugar down low enough for her to have the baby on her own, she is barely coherent right now. The call on this, however, is yours. I advise you that you think about it, but only for a short while. If you have not come to a decision in the next five minutes, we'll have to do what is best for the both of them from a medical stand point."

"Will it hurt the baby if she goes ahead and has it now?" Jason asked, knowing that although it was against what he truly wanted to happen, he didn't have any choice. He knew what high blood sugar could do to a body over a prolonged period of time and he did not want either of them to have to deal with it.

"No, not nearly as much as if we were to wait and hope her blood sugar comes down. The damage may already be done if she has, unknowingly, had levels of blood sugar this high for an extended period of time," the doctor said, as Jason nodded his head. He did not like the way this sounded, but he knew what Trini would want him to do.

"Do the C-section and get both of them out alive," Jason said, as the doctor nodded his head.

"All right, I'll call the O.R., you can scrub in, if you would like," the doctor said, as Jason nodded his head again.

"I'll be right back. I just need to go talk to my friends for a second," Jason said, as the doctor nodded and then walked towards Trini's room.

"What did he say?" Tommy asked, as they both looked up and noticed the seemingly grave look on Jason's face. He couldn't imagine that it was that bad or Jason would be crying, but there were always things that could be worse to face in one's eyes than another's.

"It's best to have a C-section, I won't be risking as much by allowing them to do it," Jason said, as Tommy and Kim nodded. They weren't going to try to talk him out of it, there was really no use. It was his decision, but he sure seemed to hate to have to be the one to make it. "I'll be back to let you know what is going on."

"Okay," Tommy said, as Kim watched Jason go back out the double doors. "You okay?"

"I think Jason is going to be back sooner than he expects," Kim said, as Tommy looked at her and then closed his eyes for a few moments.

"I hate this sixth sense thing," Tommy said, as Kim sighed.

"So do I, but if I didn't have it, then we wouldn't be here now, would we?" Kim asked, as Tommy shook his head. There was not much that they could really do about this situation, except hope that she was dreadfully wrong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The monitors beeped along quietly, as the doctor took Trini Scott into the operating room. He had been quite surprised at how easy it had been to talk her husband into the C-Section. It usually took him two or three tries and some times a change in the heartbeat of the mother or the child to make it to where the husband would allow it. Trini was in no condition to decide, as she was coming in and out of consciousness, which he hated to speak about to her husband. He could only hope that her blood sugar would return to normal as soon as the baby was delivered and they were able to give her a good, strong dose of insulin.

However, right now she was still in danger. They had been trying to stabilize her, but for some odd reason, the drugs were not working. It was as if her body had an interlacing of some foreign matter that did not allow the drugs to do their jobs. No, it was not scientifically correct to even begin to assume or even ponder such a thing, but it was the only thing that came to mind. So, hopefully the C-Section would do its job and the two of them would be safe.

"Now, Mr. Scott. You can stand by her at the head of the bed," the doctor said, calmly, as Jason nodded his head and stepped that way. He hated seeing blood, in general and he really doubted that he was going to enjoy watching this at all, but he needed to be there for Trini, not for himself.

"Hey, Tri," Jason whispered, as he leaned close to her and she let out a muffled groan and gave him an unsettling gaze. He still felt in the pit of his stomach that something was very wrong, but he couldn't figure out what it might be. "You're going to be all right. The both of you will be fine."

"She's not going to feel any of this," the doctor said, as Jason nodded his head and stroked back Trini's hair from around her face. As he made the first incision, there was the general bit of blood, but as he continued to go further, the blood only increased, but still not enough to alarm him.

"Jase…" Trini muttered, as he gave her a smile and pressed his cheek to hers. "Something is wrong."

"It's your sugar. It'll come down after you have the baby," Jason said, as Trini looked at him and then slowly shook her head no. It was much more than that. "What? Is it something else?"

"Power, Jase, power," Trini muttered as he stared at her and then looked up at the monitor, which was starting to increase its beats and he then looked down at her. This was not a good thing at all, how could it be her powers?

"Trini, look at me," Jason said, firmly, as her eyes rolled to the other side and the nurse looked down at her, quite shocked. How could her vital stats go from perfectly fine to what they were now in a matter of seconds?

"She's bleeding, Bethany," the doctor said, as the nurse quickly grabbed for a suction device. "Sir, I am sorry to ask you to leave, but this may be more invasive than we thought."

"How's the baby?" Jason asked, as he could tell by looking at her stomach that they had deliver him or her already.

"You'll see the baby in a moment, Mr. Scott. Please leave so I can attend to your wife," the doctor said, as Jason was pulled from his chair by the nurse and he walked in a daze out of the operating room and then realized what must be happening.

"Let me stay with her," Jason pleaded as the nurse shook her head no.

"I'll let you know when you can come in and see her. This happens some times. It's not anything that you need to be too concerned about," Bethany said, as Jason looked at her and then stalked off to the waiting room, thoroughly pissed off at the world.

"Damn it!" Jason yelled as he entered the waiting room, causing several pregnant women to jump in their chairs and for their husbands to give him a critical look, while Angie burst out in tears from the sudden noise. "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!"

"Jason, calm down," Tommy said, as he walked across the room and grabbed him by the arms. He knew that his friend would soon start throwing things if he didn't get calmed down soon and that didn't need to happen in a hospital waiting room. "What's wrong?"

"I can't lose her…I can't. It's her…you know…that did this to her. No doctor can help us if that is what is really causing all of this," Jason said, as Tommy sighed and Kimberly walked over to them carrying the now wailing Angie in her arms.

"I'm going to go calm her down. Jason, please don't act like this in front of your child. It scares them," Kim said, as Jason just stared at her. Hadn't she heard a word he said about Trini? She acted like she didn't even care.

"Before you say a thing, let me explain something to you," Tommy said, holding up his hands, as he knew a rather nasty retort was ready to come out of Jason's mouth. The last thing he needed was for his best friend and his wife to get in a fight in the waiting room of Angel Grove Hospital. "She wants another baby, already."

"She's not pregnant, right?" Jason asked, as Tommy's eyes widened and he then pushed that thought out the window. He didn't need to think about that possibility tonight, he had things that he had to deal with that were more important than her being pregnant.

"I surely hope not," Tommy said, as he had not thought of the possibility until Jason mentioned it. "But anyway, that's no excuse, it's just seeing people pregnant make her want to be pregnant more, don't ask me why. It's something that I'll never completely understand about her. Why'd you have to come out here?"

"She's bleeding, I guess more than normal. They didn't even tell me if I have a boy or a girl," Jason said, angrily as Tommy nodded his head. He had to admit that would make him mad too.

"Do I need to call Billy?" Tommy asked, as Jason just shook his head no.

"No need. He's proposing to Hayley tonight and I don't think that he'll exactly be on call," Jason said, sadly as Tommy just nodded his head. There was not much that he could say to comfort his friend, but he was doing all he could just by being there.

"He'd want to know. That's one of her best friends, Jason," Tommy said, as Jason nodded his head.

He hadn't thought to call anyone, not his parents, not her parents, not even any of the rangers. The only reason that Tommy knew was because he called on some whim that Kimberly had. Trini was the rational one that planned things out and with her being in the state she was in, he hadn't been able to think logically until now.

"Shit," Jason said, as he reached for his cell phone and Tommy shook his head. Everyone joked around about him being the forgetful one, but they all seemed to have their moments.

"You're going to have to work on the cussing. They do tend to copy you," Tommy said, as Jason gave him a 'go to hell' look and then returned to the business at hand on his cell phone.

"Your friend having a tough night?" A man sitting a few chairs away asked as his wife looked up at him and glared. She was having a rough night, as well, but she was not complaining about it to anyone.

"Yeah, he had to bring his wife here and they found out that she has gestational diabetes. They weren't able to get the sugar down, so they gave her a C-section and now she's bleeding. Just pray for him. He needs it right now," Tommy said, as Kim walked back in with Angie, who was still wailing and handed her over to Tommy. She was already stressed enough about what was going on with Trini and she just didn't have the patience right now.

"Take your daughter and get her calmed down. I've walked three laps around this floor and she still won't stop crying," Kim said, as Tommy stood up and started, gently, bouncing her around.

"You sure you want another one?" Tommy asked, hopefully, as Kim gave him a look and he then went back to calming down, Angie, for the sake of the entire waiting room.

"Mr. Scott? Mr. Scott, can I see you for a moment?" Bethany said, coming to the waiting room doors and Jason then slowly stood up. He had not had enough time to get himself worried sick, but he had had enough time to make him rethink many things that had happened over the last few weeks. There were signs that this was happening, why hadn't he noticed them? "We were able to stop the bleeding and she seems to be doing better."

"When can I see her?" Jason asked, quickly as Bethany gave him a smile.

"There still finishing sewing her up and she's won't be completely awake for a little while. Do you want to come to the nursery and see your son?" Bethany asked, as Jason stared at her. He had a son? A baby boy?

"A son," Jason said, slowly, as Bethany nodded her head yes. "A son."

"Yes, Mr. Scott. I'll let you see him and then you can take him to be with his mother," Bethany said, as she directed him to his child in the nursery and he smiled down at him.

"Hey there," Jason said, reaching a finger in to touch his face and he grabbed it with his tiny hand. "Why'd you come early? You gave me a scare. Ma'am can I take him to the waiting room?"

"Yes Mr. Scott, your wife should be in her room in a few minutes," Bethany said, as Jason gently picked his son up out of the crib and turned towards the door.

----------------------------------------------------------

"What's happened? It can't be good that he's been gone this long," Kim said, as Tommy looked at the floor.

"Kim, everything is fine. Trust me. He would have broken something if things were bad," Tommy said, as Kim looked over at him and just shook her head. Well, if he was absolutely sure about that, then she trusted him, but other than that, she didn't really know about it all.

"Shit. Please tell me that my message was wrong," Billy said, as he and Hayley ran into the waiting room, looking rather disheveled. Sure Billy had bought a place in Reefside, but he was still having to live in Angel Grove because of his job. That was why he had been able to make it there in only fifteen minutes since he had gotten the message.

"I can't tell you that," Tommy said, as Billy ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damn it!" Billy yelled, as the entirety of the waiting room looked up at him and a nurse peaked out from behind a window. "What's happened?"

"They operated. I don't know what they did, I think that she's fine now, and we're just waiting for them to bring her to a room," Kim said, calmly, as Hayley sat down next to Tommy.

She had had the feeling that Billy had been trying to do something all night and when they had gotten back to his house, his answering machine was beeping. He was going to ignore it, but she insisted that he check it. Luckily he agreed and that was what brought them here. He would have been mad at himself if something happened and he was not here to try to help, but he also hated Trini's timing.

"I'm sorry, Hayley," Billy said, as Kim and Tommy glanced down at Hayley's hand and saw nothing there.

"Billy, she's one of your best friends. I'm not complaining about being here," Hayley said, as Billy just looked at her. If she had only known what was supposed to happen tonight, but she didn't and she was not stressing about anything at all. He was just slightly upset that he hadn't been able to propose, but he had almost died beside Trini so many times. They at least deserved for him to be here, just in case.

"I know, but...I'll tell you later," Billy said, as Hayley watched the emotional battle being fought in his eyes and gave him a compassionate smile.

"Hey guys," Jason said, as he walked into the waiting room and almost dropped the bundle in his arms out of the shock of seeing Billy and Hayley there. "Billy, why are you here?"

"It's the place to be, Jason," Billy said, as he put his arm around him and looked down at the baby in his arm. "Do we have a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," Jason said, with a smile as Kim yelled a yes and it was the her turn to be stared at by the waiting room.

"You should be saying the same thing, too Tommy. We've just gotten a chance that Angie will marry some one that we will see grow up," Kim said, as half the waiting room erupted in laughter, including Jason.

"We're not talking about marriage tonight Kim. We may need to wait a few more...years before that even comes into the equation," Jason said, as Kim looked down at the baby.

"Go on back. I'm sure that you want to see Trini as soon as you can," Billy said, as Jason nodded his head and then gave Billy a one armed hug.

"Thanks for putting that off for her," Jason whispered, as Billy nodded his head and then gave him a look that clearly said he should be going on his way.

"What did you put off?" Hayley asked, inquisitively, as Billy just shook his head. Jason had not exactly been quiet, but he had hoped Hayley would not say anything.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Billy asked, as Hayley just nodded that she would leave it alone, for the time being. She understood how his mind was some times and she didn't want to question that.

--------------------------------------------------

"Jason," Trini muttered, as she woke up and looked around the now unfamiliar room. She had been in the operating room the last she remembered, but now she seemed to be back in a room of her own. "Jason?"

"Hold on, Trini. I'll go get him," Bethany said, as she looked over at her and then made a feeble attempt to sit up, before she felt the extreme soreness in her stomach and slumped back against the pillows. Where was her baby?

"Hey, Tri," Jason said, as he walked over to the side of her bed and sat down next to it. Now was the first time that he could allow all his worry to overtake him. He had been good for a long while, but now it overwhelmed him and he began to cry. "I have some one I want you to meet."

"The baby's fine?" Trini asked, as Jason nodded his head yes and then pushed the button on the side of her bed to make her sit up.

"I know this is going to hurt, but you can't see him from there," Jason said, as Trini's tired eyes lit up as she heard the word 'him'. Did they really have a little boy?

"Jason, he's beautiful," Trini said, as Jason passed him over to her and she finally took a good look at him. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"You scared me, Trini. You really scared me this time. I know that things have happened to the both of us in the past, but I have never been so scared in my life," Jason said, as Trini gave him a weak smile.

"It all worked out fine, Jason and he's fine. What are we going to name him?" Trini asked, as she felt so tired that she doubted that she would be able to stay awake much longer, no matter what.

"Trini, whatever you want," Jason said, as Trini looked at him and her mind suddenly sparked off in another direction.

"Did you call our parents?" Trini asked, as Jason gave her a smile.

"Yes, after Tommy told me to and I called Billy. He didn't get a chance to propose to Hayley tonight, but he's here," Jason said, as Trini's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Oh, Jason, I can't believe that. I didn't think that Billy would even come if you called, not tonight at least," Trini said, as he could tell she felt bad.

"He's fine and we need to go back to a name. He's not going to be Baby Boy Scott forever," Jason said, as Trini laughed and then grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Alex Lee Scott," Trini said, decisively as Jason nodded that he liked it. "I love you, Jason."

"I love you too, Trini and you have no idea how glad I am that you are fine," Jason said, as he gave her a kiss on the lips. The night that their first child was born, was surely chaotic for them, but it had been worth it. They loved each other. They loved their child and they loved their friends. They were the ones that had ultimately gotten them together and made them realize that this life was what they wanted.

AN: I hope that you have enjoyed this one-shot. It has been floating around in my head for awhile and I finally put it on paper. Feel free to review, in whatever manner you wish! Thanks for reading and toodles!


End file.
